blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Team Truck Challenge/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg don't appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode where none of Blaze's friends appear. * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the first season. * This is the first episode that Blaze and Pickle interact with each other. ** This is also the first episode that Blaze says Pickle's name. * For the first time, Pickle spends the majority of the episode with Blaze. * The travel song was instrumental in this episode. * This is the second episode that the STEM song comes first instead of the travel song after Epic Sail. * Blaze encounters a bighorn again. Bighorns were previously featured in Stuntmania!. * This is the first time someone sings the STEM song with Blaze and AJ, in this case Pickle. * This episode marks the first, and so far, only time Crusher's cheats are used against Pickle. * This is the second episode to feature a near-death experience with Crusher's invention (the first being The Driving Force); had not Blaze squished the cheese balls, he and Pickle would've been killed. ** This would be strange that Crusher's invention almost killed Pickle despite the fact he's his best friend. * This is the only episode to show Pickle's trunk open. * This is the last episode aired in 2014. * Despite Gabby not appearing in this episode, her toolbox is shown for a moment when the starting line is seen. * Throughout the whole episode, Blaze and Pickle never found out the obstacles they encountered were all Crusher's fault. * Blaze and Pickle high tire seven times in this episode, making this the most high tires given. * The Team Truck Challenge will be held again in Defeat the Cheat. Running Gags * Blaze or Pickle saying “Teammates always help each other.” * Rudy intimidating Crusher with his stupidity. * Blaze saying “Let’s Blaze!”, followed by Pickle saying “And Pickle!” Allusions * While Pickle is attempting to swing down and knock down the rocks the first time, he hollers Tarzan's iconic yell. Goofs * When Pickle comes upon Crusher preparing for the race, he doesn't have his blue team flag on, but in the next shot, it mysteriously appears out of nowhere. * AJ puts Blaze's orange team flag on his right side, but after Pickle cheers for being on Blaze's team and in the rest of the episode, the flag is on Blaze's left side. * While Blaze is going up the hill, he's halfway up when he sees the first cheese ball, but when he squishes it he seems to be near the bottom again. * AJ pours ten bricks into Pickle's trunk to give him mass so he can knock down the rocks, but when he discards them all ten drop out. Therefor, he shouldn't have the extra brick later on which shooed away the bighorns. * There are five bricks on the ground near the ones in the wheelbarrow, but when Pickle knocks the rocks down the bricks have disappeared. * Based on the direction of the fence falling down when Crusher knocked them over, the rocks should've fallen straight forward instead of to the side. * The same trucks on the yellow team were later also shown as part of the red team at the same time. Same goes for the green team appearing as part of the white team. * When the race is beginning, the red and white teams weren’t shown lining up. * The hill that Blaze and Pickle ascend seems to be unusually bigger than normal during the "squishing cheese balls" scenario. * The sky becomes somewhat darker before Blaze squishes the first cheese ball. * If Crusher blocked the mine entrance and Blaze and Pickle come to knock the rocks down, then they shouldn’t have encountered the other teams when they come out the other side; they should’ve been in front of Crusher by the time he blocks the mine. Home Media Releases DVD *High-Speed Adventures Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 *Race to the Top of the World! (digital) *Pickle Power (digital) *High-Speed Adventures! (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia